


What a Night

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night out at a gay club, voyeurism, sex with D/s elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Night

Ty unlocked the front door of his row house and let himself in with a sigh. Finally home. It had been a long week in New York, consulting on a case with the FBI field office there. Ty dropped his bags on the floor, threw his keys down on the counter and trudged toward the stairs. He called out for Zane as he ascended, not sure what his lover’s schedule had been that day. He and Zane hadn’t spoken much all week, and Ty couldn’t wait to see him. 

To his delight, Zane called back from their bedroom, and Ty quickened his steps. With luck Zane was home for the day, possibly freshly showered, flushed and warm…Ty groaned and practically ran into the room. Zane was there, and he caught Ty in his arms with a laugh, hugging him tight. Ty threw his arms around Zane’s neck, their lips meeting, soft murmurs of love and homecoming filling the air along with the lush sounds of mouths and tongues sliding together.

Finally they broke apart for air, and Ty, his arms still linked around Zane’s neck, leaned back a little to look his lover up and down. He whistled as he took in Zane’s appearance, a soft, royal blue dress shirt open at the neck, tucked into a pair of tailored dress slacks. He looked incredible. He was freshly showered, Ty noticed, with a hint of the cologne at his neck that he sometimes wore and that drove Ty insane. He was intensely disappointed that Zane wasn’t naked, but Ty nevertheless enjoyed the sight of his handsome lover dressed to the nines. He sighed inwardly; apparently Zane had thoughts of going out, so wild monkey welcome-home sex was going to have to wait.

Well, maybe not. Ty knew that turning on the sex-kitten vibe usually had Zane eating out of his hand, so he let his lips drift down Zane’s neck to the hollow of his throat, where he paused to nip and lick, his hands stroking down Zane’s chest to his waist, then sliding around to palm his ass. He thrust against Zane’s hip, letting Zane feel his…interest.

“Jesus, Zane,” he murmured in between nuzzles of Zane’s collarbone, “I missed you, baby.”

“Missed you, too,” Zane gasped, his head thrown back to give Ty better access to his throat. Ty grinned to himself in triumph, his hands moving around to Zane’s fly to unbuckle and unzip, his knuckles brushing against the very satisfying bulge there. He was shocked when Zane pushed him back firmly, shoving his hands away.

“What…” Ty started to ask, completely bewildered. He couldn’t believe that he wasn’t already on his back being fucked into the mattress. They seldom went without sex for more than a couple of days at a time, and it had been a goddamn week!

“Later,” Zane said with a smirk, and Ty couldn’t believe his ears. He had a moment of panic; Zane had never turned down sex before, especially not after a prolonged absence.

Zane adjusted his pants, smoothing his shirt, running the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Go shower, Ty,” Zane said, “then get dressed. I have plans for us.”

“I had plans too, Zane,” Ty groused, “that involved you, me, naked, bed.”

Zane laughed, gripping the back of Ty’s neck and pulling him in for a quick, hard kiss. 

“Later,” he repeated. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

Ty gave in to the inevitable and shucked his clothes as he made his way to the shower. He turned on the water and stepped inside, sighing in pleasure as the hot water beat down over his shoulders.

“What are we doing, anyway?” he called out, soaping his hair and body quickly, then rinsing. He yanked back the shower curtain and groped for his towel, wiping the streaming water from his face and opening his eyes to see Zane standing there in the doorway, leaning against the jamb and watching him blatantly. Ty felt heat flare deep inside as he looked at his lover, his eyes tracing over Zane’s long, lean body.

Ty made a show of drying himself off, running the towel sensuously over his skin, taking special care while drying his cock and balls, being sure to jiggle them obscenely while he did it. He was gratified to see Zane swallow hard and shift on his feet.

Ty dropped the towel and then propped one foot up on the side of the tub, reaching down to stroke himself shamelessly. Zane’s eyes tracked his movements hungrily.

“Sure you don’t want to just take me to bed, darlin’?” Ty said throatily.

“I’m not even sure of my own name when you do that, Ty,” Zane admitted, his eyes darkening to the black that meant Ty was in for it. Ty started to smile in triumph, then his eyes registered again the care that Zane had taken with his appearance tonight, the cologne, the way he’d said that he’d been looking forward to… whatever it was…all week. Ty didn’t want to spoil Zane’s fun. He sighed. Getting laid could wait until later.

Grabbing up his towel, Ty wrapped it briskly around his waist and walked into the bedroom, rummaging for underwear in the dresser and then stepping over to their closet.

“So where are we going? What am I wearing?” he called out from the depths of the closet.

“Well, I heard about this club that opened not too long ago and I wanted to go…dancing,” Zane said enthusiastically.

“Dancing?” Ty said incredulously, then winced at his tone. He tried to moderate it a little when he said, “Zane, I’ll dance with you any time you want, you know that. And we don’t need to go somewhere to do it.” Ty was trying to picture how that would work, thinking Zane meant a supper club or something like that. Two men dancing together would definitely raise some eyebrows. Ty was game if that’s what Zane wanted, but…

Zane read his mind. “No, idiot, not the kind of dancing we do here at home in the living room. I’m talking about the kind of club with pulse-pounding music, crowded dance floor, writhing bodies…”

“Strobe lights?” Ty interrupted dubiously.

Zane laughed. “From what I’ve read about this particular club, the strobe lights aren’t that bad. It’s supposedly a nice place, good DJ, good crowd. I’ve wanted to take you out dancing for a while now, watch you move, show you off.” Zane growled a little as he came up behind Ty, settling his hands on Ty’s hips and leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

“Get you moving, pumped up, hot and bothered. Sweaty…” Zane’s voice trailed off as he bit down lightly at the junction of Ty’s neck and shoulder.

“Christ, Zane,” Ty breathed, his eyes closing, head tilting back to rest on Zane’s shoulder.

“Somewhere we can be ourselves, where no one cares what two men do together.” Zane kissed lightly over Ty’s bare shoulder, his hands moving up Ty’s belly to his chest, resting them there. The light dawned suddenly and Ty understood. A gay club. He could picture it, and it was appealing. They’d danced a little together on the cruise ship, but the club had been fairly small and at the time they had been stressed about their case and were tiptoeing around their new relationship. 

What would it be like to go out dancing like that as Zane’s boyfriend, his date? Letting how they feel about each other hang out for all to see, to stake a claim, show off his man? Ty pushed away from Zane firmly, exclaiming, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

****

Sean sat at the bar, nursing his gin and tonic. He’d been here for a couple of hours, trying to drown his sorrows. The breakup had been bad, if not totally unexpected. Alex had picked up the last of his stuff that afternoon, plunking the apartment key down on the counter with finality and closing the door behind himself firmly. Sean was proud of himself for holding it together while Alex was there, but as soon as the door closed, closing on a part of his life he had once thought would last forever, he lost it.

He let himself wallow in the grief for a while, then determinedly picked himself up and showered, dressed, and was now at Club 1722, sitting at the bar and trying not to look too pathetic. He didn’t have a plan, didn’t know what he wanted, just knew that he didn’t want to be alone tonight.

The club was nice, busy but not overly crowded to where it was impossible to move. The music was thumping, contemporary dance music that had the patrons enthusiastically out on the dance floor. There were a lot of professional-looking types with wrinkled suits, ties askew or completely missing, shirts unbuttoned at the neck for comfort, relaxed. Sean was content with the people-watching, and he found he was enjoying himself as much as he was able to.

A couple of nice-looking guys had struck up a conversation with him, or tried to, but Sean just wasn’t in the mood to be overly sociable, so the guys had excused themselves after a while to find more cheerful company. Even so, a few napkins with scribbled phone numbers were dropped off as well, and the bartender had bought him a couple of drinks on the house, leaning hopefully against the bar, crestfallen when Sean didn’t take him up on the obvious hint. 

Sean was about ready to call it a night when there was a small stir amongst the crowd of people gathered around where he was sitting.

“Holy shit, look at those gorgeous guys,” he heard someone say. He idly turned his head to see what the person was talking about but there were too many people in the way and he didn’t feel like standing up and relinquishing his bar stool.

“They came in together. I think they’re together,” another guy said in response.

“Damn, I’d like to hit that,” a higher-pitched voice chimed in. Sean glanced in the direction of the voices and saw three men staring toward the front of the club, their mouths practically hanging open; he expected to see them wiping drool away from their rapt faces at any moment.

Sean finally stood up and craned his neck to look in the direction the men were staring, and he suddenly felt drool well up in his own mouth. His jaw dropped as he took in the glorious sight before him. Two men, two very tall men…two very tall gorgeous men…were standing just inside the entrance of the club, paying their cover charge and getting their hands stamped. One was slightly taller than the other, had dark hair cut close in an attractive style. He was wearing black trousers that fit him like they had been tailored to him, a soft, flowing royal blue shirt hugging broad shoulders. He was mouthwatering. 

The other man had lighter hair, and was wearing soft, faded jeans with holes in the knees, riding low on lean hips, a skin-tight black t-shirt hugging his torso, outlining impressive muscles. A tattoo of some kind peeked out from under one sleeve, drawing the attention to an impressive bicep. Sean felt his knees go weak. The man in the jeans hit every button Sean had, right down to the pendant around his neck, silver gleaming brightly against the black t-shirt as it caught the lights. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Sean held out some hope that the men weren’t together but had just arrived at the same time. He practically panted as the two made their way deeper into the club, heading toward the bar where Sean was sitting frozen in place, his eyes riveted on the man in the sexy jeans. He patted his pocket looking for a breath mint; if the opportunity to talk to that glorious creature arrived, he was going to take it.

The men stopped several feet away, wedging themselves up next to the bar. The taller one in the blue shirt leaned in and shouted something to the bartender, and a few minutes later they were served with what looked like a beer for Sexy Jeans and a club soda for Blue Shirt. They toasted each other, then took several deep swallows of their respective drinks.

Suddenly most of the people separating Sean from the two men got up and moved away, squealing in delight and heading en masse for the dance floor as the DJ started up a new popular dance tune. Sean immediately took the opportunity to move a couple of stools closer to Sexy Jeans, who stood with his back to Sean. The man was talking and gesticulating wildly with his hands, while Blue Shirt smiled almost indulgently at him. The slim hope that they weren’t a couple faded as Sean saw the taller man place his hand on the other man’s hip, then move it around to slide his fingers into Sexy Jeans’ back pocket. His hands were large enough that his thumb was able to reach up and stroke the slice of smooth skin revealed when the tight black t-shirt rode up slightly with its owner’s hand gestures.

Sexy Jeans finished his beer and raised a hand for another one, and Blue Shirt set his drink down and slid his free hand into the man’s other back pocket, pulling him in closer. Sexy Jeans slid his hands up the man’s chest, slipping in where the shirt was unbuttoned at mid-chest, fingers spread out. Blue Shirt leaned in close, his lips almost at the other man’s ear as he murmured something, then nipped lightly at his earlobe.

Sean felt a bolt of heat shoot through him at the sensual gesture, and couldn’t stop staring as Sexy Jeans turned his head slightly to find his partner’s mouth with his. They rubbed their parted lips together slowly, not even really kissing, just letting the other feel the moist heat of his mouth, a tongue dragging over a full lower lip here, teeth nipping there. It was sexy as fuck, and Sean felt his pants growing tighter as he watched. The heat between the two men was palpable, chemistry beyond belief. 

One of the remaining people separating Sean from the two men said something to Sexy Jeans, who turned in his partner’s arms to face the speaker. Blue Shirt immediately pulled the other man back against him, his front to Sexy Jeans’ back, both hands sliding into hip pockets this time, thumbs stroking a slice of muscled belly, pushing the t-shirt up to reveal golden skin. Sean could see a fine strip of hair arrow down from Sexy Jean’s navel to disappear under the waistband of the low-slung jeans. He swallowed hard. Jesus Christ, he had a hard-on for that man.

The two of them spoke animatedly for a long time to the people sitting next to them, talking loudly, trying to be heard over the music. Sean could hear an occasional snatch of conversation, but nothing he could really understand. Laughter drifted over to him, and Sean wished with all his heart that it was he who was bringing that smile to Sexy Jeans’ gorgeous face. He tried not to stare, but it was hard not to.

Sexy Jeans finished his third beer, then pulled away from his partner and took a few steps in Sean’s direction.

“Hey, Zane, I’m gonna hit the head. Be right back,” he said loudly over his shoulder right as he passed where Sean was sitting. So Blue Shirt’s name was Zane. Sean longed to look over his shoulder to watch Sexy Jeans walk away, but he noticed Zane looking in that direction, probably watching the view that Sean would have given anything to see. 

It wasn’t long before Sexy Jeans was back, and he walked up to Zane and draped himself over the man, plastering himself to Zane’s side. Zane slid his arm around the other man’s waist, pulling him closer and dipping down to find his mouth with his own. They kissed hungrily, no mere sliding of lips this time, but a full-on, open-mouthed, tongue-plunging kiss. Zane’s hand slid from Sexy Jeans’ waist down to cup his ass, fingers digging in, pulling the man closer. Sexy Jeans widened his stance and undulated slowly against Zane’s hip, rubbing himself against him. Nobody was paying them the slightest bit of attention. There were several other couples in varying stages of making out, and nobody batted an eyelash.

They broke apart, and Sean could see that Zane’s lips were slightly swollen as a result of the passionate kiss, his face flushed, his breathing a little fast. The last few people separating Sean from the two men got up and moved away finally, and Sean immediately scooted into an empty stool so that he was right next to the man of his dreams. Not that that man took any notice of him, as wrapped up as he was with his boyfriend.

“Come on, Ty, dance with me,” Zane said, not shouting, his deep voice carrying clearly to Sean’s ears. Ty. The man that would star in his jerk-off fantasies from now until forever was named Ty.

“Lemme finish this new beer first, baby,” Ty said, letting Sean hear his voice for the first time in a normal tone. It was deep, kind of Southern-sounding, with a gravelly quality to it. The sexy sound went straight to Sean’s cock, and he shifted in his seat to try and ease the pressure.

Sean stared as Ty lifted the fresh beer bottle to his mouth, almost groaning as the man wrapped those full sinful lips around the tip of the bottle and drew the beer in, his muscular throat working as he swallowed. Sean had never thought that watching someone drink a beer would almost make him come in his pants, but he found himself embarrassingly close at the sight, squeezing his thighs together hard and digging his fingernails into his palms to stave it off. If this kept up, he was going to have to lock himself in a bathroom stall and jack off like a high-school boy sneaking a peek at a skin mag during lunch hour. Jesus.

Zane must have agreed because he leaned in and said in a low tone, “Yeah, drink it, baby.” Ty grinned back at his partner, then brought the bottle to his lips again.

Sean couldn’t stop staring shamelessly as Ty teased Zane with the beer bottle, running his tongue around the outside rim, then dipping the tip of his tongue lightly inside, thrusting it in and out. He wrapped his lips oh, so slowly around the mouth of the bottle and sucked hard, slipping the neck of the bottle deep into his mouth, then pulling it out, repeating the gesture once before letting the bottle go with a pop.

Sean heard Zane groan as he gripped the back of Ty’s neck and brought him close, growling, “Oh, you’re going to pay for that when I get you alone.”

“Promises, Zane,” Ty purred, giving the bottle rim one last lick before setting it down on the bar. He stood and wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck, pressing their bodies together. Zane slid his hands around Ty’s waist and down to his ass, palming it, as they started to move together, swaying to the beat of the music.

“Come on, darlin’, let’s go dance,” Ty said, letting go of Zane and grabbing his hand instead, lacing their fingers together and pulling him toward the dance floor. Sean watched as they disappeared into the midst of the crowd writhing to the beat. He couldn’t help himself from following, pushing through the crowd as best he could, searching for a dark head that towered over most of the rest.

The music was pulsing, throbbing, the kind that moved through the body and made it impossible to keep still. Sean felt it deep inside, seductive, powerful. The bodies moving around him drew him in; heat and motion surrounding him. He finally caught sight of Ty and Zane, and his breath whooshed out in a rush, leaving him light-headed. 

Ty was pure sex in motion, his body liquid, fluid, moving as one with the beat. He was graceful, seductive, his hips moving in a way that made Sean think of hard, sweaty fucking. He could almost imagine it at that moment, how Ty would look while having sex. He gravitated toward the two men. Zane was no slouch in the dance department either, but Ty was stunning as he made love to everyone on that dance floor with his movements. Zane moved closer and settled his hands on Ty’s hips, and Ty threw his arms up over his head, pressing up close but not quite touching Zane as he shimmied to the beat, bending his knees and sliding up and down Zane’s body.

Zane’s hands rode Ty’s hips, not really gripping but just feeling Ty’s movements, countering with his own body. Ty brought his hands down to grip the front of Zane’s shirt, wrapping his fists in the fabric as he gyrated against his lover. It was hot, sexy and mesmerizing, the beat of the music taking over the senses. Sean danced mindlessly, only interested in watching the other two men as they, for all intents and purposes, fucked each other through the dance. They were pressed flush against each other now, shoulders and hips moving in synchronization. Ty had his head thrown back as he danced, his face flushed and sweaty, eyes closed, his lips parted. Dirty dancing, indeed.

At one point Ty and Zane broke apart, Ty dancing a few steps away and backing up right into Sean. Sean instinctively settled his hands on Ty’s hips to steady him and for a few glorious seconds he held onto Ty, feeling those hip motions through his own hands, that ass pressing briefly into his groin. He closed his eyes in almost pained pleasure. He held on a little too long, though, because Ty turned and looked at him, his eyes sparkling, that beautiful smile aimed right at Sean.

“Hey, buddy, no touching, okay? My boyfriend’s a little possessive,” Ty jerked his thumb in Zane’s direction, winking at Sean before dancing his way back toward his lover, his every movement seducing Zane, drawing him in. Sean’s envy of Zane almost overwhelmed him in that moment, wishing that he was the recipient of that look, the seductive motions of that body.

Zane drew Ty in close again, bending his head to kiss him, and for several minutes they danced in place, lips meeting over and over, not even trying to hide their passion. Finally Zane tore his lips from Ty’s, moving back, watching his lover as Ty danced with abandon, losing himself in the pulsing music. There were several people blatantly staring at Ty, and there was no mistaking the look on most of their faces, looks that couldn’t be described as anything other than hungry. Sean felt that his own face probably looked the same. Ty’s body was stunning on its own, but watching him dance, move like that, led into wanting to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him.

They danced through several songs, and Zane finally moved in close to his lover, leaning down to whisper to him, then taking his hand and leading him off the dance floor in the direction of the back of the club. Sean waited a few beats, then mindlessly followed; he wasn’t going to let these two out of his sight if he could help it. 

Sean followed Ty and Zane as closely as he dared, dodging the men and women dancing, standing in groups, laughing and talking. As soon as they broke free of the dance floor, Zane let go of Ty’s hand and wrapped an arm around his waist instead, pulling him close so they walked arm in arm. Sean wondered where the hell they could be going, and watched as Zane headed down a small hallway that was off to the side of the main bar. The bathrooms were in the other direction, and Sean followed curiously. It sure seemed Zane knew where he was going.

The hallway was dimly lit, and it appeared that this is where the storage and utility closets were located; maybe the club offices. Sean looked around apprehensively, expecting to be stopped and challenged at any time. But there was no one in sight.

He could hear low-pitched voices around the corner as he moved cautiously down the hallway, and he stopped, pressing himself against the wall when he could hear clearly.

“Where the fuck are we going, Zane?” Sean could hear Ty ask in that sexy, gravelly voice that made goosebumps rise on his body. He shivered.

There was no answer, just a loud thump, like something had hit the wall hard. Sean could hear someone’s breath whoosh out, then the unmistakable sounds of kissing, the wet, lush sliding of two mouths together, panting breaths, murmurs. He sidled up to the corner, and risked poking his head around.

Zane had Ty pinned against a wall in a little alcove just off the main hallway, kissing him hard. The alcove had a large, heavy rectangular table pushed against the opposite wall where Ty and Zane were, and the table held a stack of papers on one end. It looked like one of those afterthought type of places, a nook that no one knew what to do with and so had shoved some extraneous things in there. It wasn’t lit except for the ambient light from the hallway, and if you weren’t looking closely, you almost couldn’t see into the depths.

As Zane kissed Ty, he ran his hands under Ty’s t-shirt, pushing the t-shirt up to Ty’s shoulders and holding it there, then kissing down Ty’s neck to his now bared chest, leaning down to suck and lick at one of Ty’s nipples. Ty moaned, jerking his hands off of where they had been clutching Zane’s shirt and throwing them up next to his head, pressing his bent arms into the wall. He arched his back, thrusting his chest toward Zane’s mouth.

“God, Zane, I love it when you do that to me,” Ty gasped. Sean was struck by the sight of Ty’s glorious bare chest, sleek muscles, defined pecs with dark nipples that Zane was now worshipping with his mouth, nipping, then sucking. Ty’s ab muscles rippled with his heaving breaths as Zane knelt and kissed his way down Ty’s belly, pausing to press his open mouth to Ty’s navel and thrust his tongue in. 

“Jesus, baby,” Ty gasped. “What’s gotten into you? Let’s go home…now!”

“Nope. I want you right here, Ty. Right here, right now.” Zane murmured, his hands busy unbuttoning the top button of those jeans, his tongue dragging through the trail of hair that led from Ty’s navel down past the waistband of the black briefs that were revealed by the opened jeans.

“What the fuck, Zane? Into public sex all of a sudden? Like I said, what’s gotten into you?” Ty panted hoarsely, then moaned as Zane found and squeezed an impressive bulge that lay along Ty’s thigh and was revealed clearly by the clinging jeans. Sean swallowed hard as he watched Zane’s fingers trace the long, thick length. It seemed that not only was Ty drop-dead gorgeous, he was also fairly well-endowed. Some men fucking had it all, Sean snorted to himself.

“Nobody will come back here, Ty. I have you all to myself, and I’m not sharing,” Zane purred, leaning down to mouth Ty’s cock through his pants, leaving wet marks against the fabric. Ty’s head thumped back against the wall, then he lifted it again suddenly.

“Huh? You can’t know someone won’t come back here!” Ty said. His eyes narrowed, and his voice held a suspicious note as he growled, “Or do you know? How do you know, Zane?” Zane didn’t answer, so Ty reached down and grasped Zane’s chin, yanking his head up to meet Ty’s eyes. 

“How do you know that, Zane?” Ty’s voice had lost that carefree, tipsy tone and was now low and dangerous, his eyes narrowed to slits. Sean shivered at the menace in both the voice and face, but Zane shrugged nonchalantly, smirking at his lover. Sean flinched as Ty reached down and grasped handfuls of Zane’s shirt, hauling the man up and turning to shove him against the wall. Ty thrust his thigh between Zane’s legs, that and his hands holding onto Zane’s shoulders effectively pinning him.

“Explain to me, Zane,” Ty said almost conversationally, “how you can be so confident that no one will come back to this little out-of-the-way corner that, up until now, I didn’t question how you knew even existed.”

Sean was actually scared for Zane in that moment, the way Ty held onto him, the low, controlled voice that demanded an explanation. But Zane was unaffected, his eyes sparkling back at his lover, his teeth biting into his lower lip like he was trying to hold back laughter.

“Because,” he said in an equally conversational tone, “I’ve been here twice this week scoping it out.” Zane took a deep breath, seeming to brace himself for an explosion that wasn’t long in coming.

“What?” Ty asked loudly. “Please tell me there’s something wrong with my hearing and I didn’t just hear you say that you came to a FUCKING GAY BAR WITHOUT ME!” Ty’s voice had risen to a near-shout and Sean flinched again.

“There’s nothing wrong with your hearing, and yes, I came to a fucking gay bar without you. I’ve been planning this.” Zane said with enjoyment, his dark eyes laughing at his lover.

Ty growled dangerously, his hands flying up to grip Zane’s shirt like he was going to tear it open. 

Zane gasped, “No! Don’t you dare rip this shirt! It’s one of my favorites!” He reached up to grip Ty’s wrists.

“You should have thought of that…Zane…before you decided to tell me that you came to a gay bar full of GAY MEN without me. How many men hit on you, Zane? Did you tell them you were taken? What were you wearing? Did you dance? TELL ME.” Ty was practically vibrating with what Sean assumed was jealousy. And he had said Zane was the possessive one! Jesus. Sean couldn’t believe how much Zane seemed to be enjoying this.

“Three total. Yes. A suit. No,” Zane said. Ty gaped at him, his hands tightening once again on the shirt.

“What?”

“Three men total hit on me. Yes, I told them I was taken, that my boyfriend was a big, bad Marine that would kick their asses as soon as look at them. I was wearing a suit since I came here directly from the office. And no, I didn’t dance.” Zane’s voice grew slightly indignant at the end. “Why would I dance without you here?”

“Gah, Zane! Why would you even come here without me here?” Ty gabbled, his eyes wild. “I can’t believe you!”

“What? I wanted to plan something fun, something different! I have fantasies, Ty! This is one of them!”

“Fantasies?” To Sean, Ty looked like he had totally lost his grip on reality, his eyes unfocused as he apparently processed the thought of his lover coming to a gay bar to plan a date.

“Fantasies, Ty.” Zane’s voice lowered, his hands leaving Ty’s wrists and dropping to his hips. Ty blinked slowly, his eyes clearing as he looked at his lover.

“What fantasies?” Ty whispered, leaning in to feather his lips across Zane’s. “Tell me.”

“Well, I had the fantasy of taking you out somewhere safe, dressed to impress.” Zane nipped at Ty’s lower lip as he spoke. Sean strained to hear, glad that the thumping club music was muffled and off in the distance.

“In my fantasy I wanted to watch you, watch other men watching you. I wanted to show off my man, show them what I got.” Zane said softly, his hand sliding up into Ty’s hair to hold him still as he dove into a kiss, his tongue encouraging Ty’s lips to part, then sliding inside. 

“And show them what they can’t have.” They kissed breathlessly for several seconds, then Zane purred, “They can’t have you. They might want you, but only I get to have you, and I can have you whenever and wherever I want. “

“Yes,” Ty breathed. 

“And I want you here. Right here, right now.”

Ty moaned, his hands loosening from Zane’s shirt and smoothing up Zane’s chest to his shoulders, sliding around his neck.

“All those men out there watching you dance, wanting you, they’re still out there. And you’re back here with me, and you’re all mine.” 

Zane pushed Ty back, then smoothly turned and put him against the wall again. He stripped Ty’s black t-shirt off, throwing it aside. Sean gulped anew at the sight of Ty’s glorious bare chest, his eyes tracing the entire length of Ty’s sexy body hungrily. Yes, he was one of those men watching Ty dance and wanting him, and maybe he couldn’t have him, but he could goddamn well watch him get fucked. And he was going to watch, and he was not sorry.

Zane had just finished up with little nipping kisses down Ty’s chest, and was back at the place he’d ended up in before Ty’s little jealous fit; kneeling at his feet, unbuttoning those jeans. He quickly stripped them off of Ty, throwing them and Ty’s underwear off to the side, leaving him totally naked.

Sean almost came instantly at the sight of a naked Ty, his ropy muscles, lean waist, ripped abs, gorgeous chest…and his cock. Sean’s mouth watered at the sight of Ty’s long, thick erection, swollen and aroused, shiny with fluid and tapping his belly. Zane growled at the sight, too, and Ty smirked at him, widening his stance, leaning his shoulders back against the wall and thrusting his hips out, deliberately enticing his lover.

“How sure are you, Zane, that nobody is going to come back here?” Ty asked, running his hands up his own thighs tantalizingly, bringing them to rest on his groin, his long fingers framing his cock and balls, displaying them shamelessly.

Zane leaned in and started with licking, biting kisses up the inside of one of Ty’s thighs, leaving little red and shiny marks in his wake. Sean licked his lips, his hand almost unconsciously going to his own crotch, rubbing his stiff cock through his khaki pants. He unzipped his pants and reached inside as Zane spoke, answering Ty’s question.

“I sat on that table there for over an hour each time I was here, at different times in the evening, and I didn’t see even one person come down this part of the hallway.” Zane moved to Ty’s other thigh as he spoke, placing matching red and shiny marks there as well.

“So I’m reasonably confident that no one is going to either see or hear us when I’m balls deep inside you and I’m making you come so hard you see stars.”

“Oh, baby,” Ty moaned at Zane’s words, one of his hands reaching to stroke his cock. Zane caught Ty’s hand in his before Ty could touch himself, bringing the palm up to his mouth. He held Ty’s eyes with his as he spit into Ty’s palm, then wrapped Ty’s long fingers around his enormous erection, moving Ty’s hand in a stroking motion.

“That’s it, touch yourself. Show me how hard you can get. Show me how much you want me,” Zane murmured as he leaned in to nuzzle Ty’s balls, sucking them one by one into his mouth.

Sean watched as Ty jacked himself hard, his head thrown back against the wall, mouth open. Sean found himself copying Ty’s rhythm as he stroked his own cock, mirroring Ty’s hand movements with his own. He fantasized that it was his hand stroking Ty, his mouth nuzzling those heavy, swollen balls, causing those broken gasps and moans to fill the room.

“Zane,” Ty whimpered, “I’m going to come, baby. Oh, God…”

“Oh, no, you don’t, Ty,” Zane said sharply, pushing Ty’s hand off his cock and gripping it tightly himself at the base, trying to stave off the orgasm. “You’d better not come.”

Sean could see Ty gritting his teeth hard, his back arched as he fought for control, his hands clenched so tightly that the knuckles were white. Gradually he relaxed as the threatened climax retreated, his hand unclenching and moving to Zane’s head to stroke his hair.

“Okay, your wish is my command,” Ty panted. “But you’re killing me, Zane.” 

Zane turned his head and pushed his lips into Ty’s hand, kissing him gently. He stood up and gathered Ty’s naked body against his own fully-clothed one, one hand going to cup Ty’s cheek, the other one sliding around his waist. He kissed him deeply as he led Ty over to the large table against the opposite wall. It was one of those ugly, heavy old things that people just didn’t know what to do with. It was a pain to be hauled away, but not nice enough to be anywhere out in public view.

Zane turned Ty away from him and placed Ty’s palms flat on the table, bending him over. In this location the two men were way closer to where Sean was hiding, and he pulled back until just one eye was peeking around the corner. They were so caught up in what they were doing that Sean didn’t think they’d notice him unless a bomb went off, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Neither of them seemed to be the sharing type, and he didn’t know how they’d react to the knowledge that they were being watched in one of their most intimate moments. Nothing short of nuclear disaster could pry Sean loose, though. He was not going to miss this.

Ty was bent over, his hands flat on the table, his legs spread in a wide stance. Zane ran one hand over Ty’s flexing back muscles as he unbuckled and unzipped his own pants with the other, awkwardly pushing them and his underwear down until they were pooled around his ankles. Sean almost gasped as he took in Zane’s ‘equipment.’ The man was absolutely enormous, thick and long, and hard as a rock. That thing looked like a weapon, and Sean felt his ass clench as he imagined that plowing into him. God, it must feel so good. Sean looked at Zane with new respect. Damn, Ty was a lucky guy, too.

But Sean’s eyes were inexorably drawn back to Ty’s perfect body, now complete with a view of a tight muscular ass, the shadow of a tantalizingly deep cleft beckoning to him. He watched as Zane’s hand completed its traverse down Ty’s back, and his fingers slid deep into Ty’s crack searchingly. Ty gasped as Zane found the sensitive nerves around his entrance and massaged them. His hips started moving, pushing back toward Zane as if seeking, begging.

Zane pulled his fingers back and raised them to his mouth, spitting on them twice, then rubbing the saliva over them to coat them. He brought them back down to Ty’s ass, and Sean could see Ty jerk as Zane slid a long finger into him. He arched his back, pushing back onto Zane’s hand.

“That feels so good, darlin’,” Ty panted. “But that’s not enough. I need more.”

“What is it you need, then?” Zane purred, his hand twisting as he pushed more fingers inside Ty, holding them deep. Ty groaned loudly as his hips moved restlessly.

“Squeeze my fingers, Ty.” Zane hissed. “Beg for it.” 

Zane gasped as Ty obviously complied. He leaned over Ty’s back and put his lips to Ty’s ear. “You need it?”

“God, yes, Zane.” Ty panted. “I need it. I want it. Please!”

Zane pulled his fingers out of Ty and moved to the side, leaning his buttocks back against the table. He threaded the fingers of one hand into Ty’s hair and pulled, the other hand on Ty’s shoulder pulling him back and then pushing him down to his knees.

“Suck me.” Zane grated. “Make it wet.”

Ty eagerly complied, opening his mouth and taking Zane to the back of his throat. Sean gasped at the sight, Ty’s full lips stretched wide over that enormous cock, his head bobbing as he slid up and down. Sean was heartily impressed with Ty’s deep-throating skills, what he was doing took practice and a total lack of gag reflex. Zane braced his hands against the edge of the table and leaned back, looking down, obviously enjoying the visual. He stayed still, letting Ty do all the work, and Ty was working hard, his hand stroking in rhythm with his mouth, spreading saliva on Zane’s cock from base to tip.

Zane’s face was starting to flush, perspiration springing up on his hairline as Ty worked him over. Finally he grated, “Enough,” and pulled Ty off of him. Ty stood back up and resumed his earlier position, hands flat on the surface of the table, bent over, legs spread wide.

“Give me all you got, Garrett,” he murmured. Zane growled as he stepped up behind Ty, snugging his cock into Ty’s cleft, sliding it up and down, spreading the mixture of Ty’s saliva and his own pre-cum over Ty’s entrance. Then he gripped Ty’s hips hard and thrust in, forcing his way inside. Ty cried out loudly, and Sean heard himself groan along with him. 

Ty and Zane moved together with the ease of long-time lovers, Zane thrusting at exactly the right pace and angle to draw pleading moans and whimpers from Ty; Ty moving his hips just enough and bearing down at just the right time to draw broken curses from Zane. The slapping sound of their bodies filled the small alcove, along with grunts and harsh breaths. Sean’s hand moved faster on himself, his hips moving, thrusting his aching cock through the tunnel of his own tight fist as he watched his very own live porn show.

Zane suddenly stopped, balls deep in Ty, his hips grinding in a circle.

“All those men out there are dreaming of this,” he murmured. “Being buried deep right here,” he pulled back and thrust in hard, drawing a moan from Ty, then resumed the circular grinding. “They’re wondering what you feel like on the inside. They’re wondering, and they’ll never know how fucking amazing it feels. They’ll never know what it feels like to be inside you, Ty.”

“How does it feel, Zane?” Ty gasped. His hips were moving in circles along with Zane’s. Sean could see Zane’s eyes close as he fought for control.

“Like hot silk. Tight, hot silk,” Zane hissed. “Massaging me, milking me.” He pulled back slightly so he could spread Ty with his thumbs, treating Sean to the sight of Ty’s hole stretched almost impossibly wide around Zane’s cock. He could see the muscles around the entrance fluttering as Ty worked Zane with his ass muscles, drawing a loud groan from Zane, the sweat from his hairline starting to run down his face and drip onto Ty’s glistening back.

“Yes, just like that, baby. Oh, my God,” Zane groaned. He adjusted his grip on Ty’s hips and started fucking him fast and hard, widening his stance for purchase, yanking back on Ty’s hips and pressing down on Ty’s lower back for a better angle. Ty was whimpering and moaning, his hand going down to his cock to stroke himself toward orgasm.

Suddenly Zane stopped again, pulling completely out of Ty, resting his glistening cock on Ty’s lower back as he leaned over him, gripping his hair and yanking his head back so that he could put his lips to Ty’s ear.

“I told you I’d punish you for that fucking cocktease with the beer bottle at the bar,” Zane growled. “Teasing me and that hottie sitting next to us with that shameless display. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you.”

Hottie sitting next to them? Sean gasped. Did Zane mean him? He must, he was the only one that had been sitting there at the time, and he felt his face flush as he remembered how he’d gaped at Ty’s show with the bottle. He didn’t think they’d noticed, they’d been so wrapped up in each other.

“That hottie enjoyed it, Zane. And don’t lie and say you didn’t either,” Ty goaded. “He obviously likes to watch, just like you do, baby, so why not give him a show he’ll never forget?” Sean flinched. Did Ty know he was there watching them right now? No. There was no way he could. Was there? For a minute Sean thought about leaving.

Ty thrust his ass back against Zane. “And do your worst, Garrett. ‘Punish’ me.”

Zane reached his hand underneath Ty and began stroking Ty’s cock slowly from base to tip.

“I’m going to count to 20, Ty. You’d better not come before I reach 20, or I won’t fuck you again for a month. You hear me?” Zane grated as he stroked. Sean felt heat flush through him; this oughta be good, and fuck that idea about leaving.

Ty growled and said with an edge, “Then you’ll be punishing yourself, Zane. That hand of yours will get awfully sore from jerking off in the shower.” He gasped as Zane twisted the palm of his hand hard over the head of Ty’s cock, then slid down to the base and further, squeezing Ty’s balls.

“Not. Until. 20.” Zane stepped back completely, taking his hands off of Ty, no part of his body touching him. Ty groaned in frustration, his hands making fists and thumping down on the table hard.

“Fine! I won’t come until 20! Finish this,” Ty ground out. Sean saw Zane smirk in triumph as he moved closer and took Ty’s dripping cock in hand once again. Sean winced. Ty’s cock was an angry purple/red, running freely with pre-cum. He must be in serious pain, and even with his tough talk, Sean could see that Zane’s actions were turning Ty on hard.

Zane started to stroke Ty again, and Sean could hear him start to count in rhythm with each stroke, “One…two…three…”

By eight, Ty was moaning and pleading, his hands clenched into fists again, face flushed and sweaty as he fought to hold back.

By twelve, Zane lined up and thrust back into Ty’s ass, both of them groaning as he did so. Zane continued to count, matching his thrusts with the strokes of his hand.

“Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…” Zane suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts, and from Ty’s agonized wail, Sean knew Zane must be hitting his prostate. Ty started whimpering, cursing, as Zane ruthlessly fucked hard into him as he jerked him off. 

“Seventeen…eighteen…” Zane stopped, his hips and hand going still. “Don’t come!” Zane ordered, his voice hoarse. After an agonizing few seconds during which Ty was cursing and begging, Zane started up again, his fist tightening around Ty’s cock, his hips pounding into him. His free hand slid down to Ty’s balls and squeezed hard.

“Nineteen…twenty! Come for me, Ty!” 

Ty threw his head back as his whole body convulsed, the muscles in his back and neck cording up, his mouth open in a scream as he came hard and long, with wrenching pulses that sent jets of cum splashing to the floor. Zane kept moving his hips, fucking Ty through his orgasm, then letting go himself, harsh grunts spilling from his lips as he came deep inside Ty’s ass. He groaned low as he collapsed across Ty’s sweaty back, his chest heaving.

Sean pulled back and pressed against the wall just around the corner, his hand working his cock frantically as he pushed himself toward climax, the images he’d just seen burned into his brain. His free hand came up to his mouth and he bit down on the heel of it to stifle his moans as he came hard, his cum jetting out of him to almost hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. He could hear Ty and Zane murmuring to each other over the roaring in his ears, and as his orgasm wound down, his legs were so shaky that he almost slid down the wall to the ground. He gasped out a few deep breaths until he calmed, and then he risked a peek around the corner again.

Zane was still bent over Ty, and Ty had reared back enough so that one arm was around Zane’s neck, the other arm helping to push himself up so that he could reach Zane’s lips with his own. They were kissing slowly, and deeply, Zane’s hand running soothingly over Ty’s chest and belly as they recovered. Sean watched as they nuzzled their noses together, quiet “I love yous” drifting to his ears. He was just about to pull back and leave when suddenly Ty’s eyes opened and he looked directly into Sean’s horrified eyes. Sean’s mouth fell open in a gasp, and he clenched, trying hurriedly to stuff his cock back into his pants and get out of there, expecting Ty’s angry shout at any moment.

Instead, Ty held his gaze for long moments before winking…oh, my God, winking…at Sean, and then turning back to his lover. Sean finished adjusting his clothing and then got out of there as fast as he could, practically running out the front door of the club to his car. He still couldn’t believe that he didn’t have a couple of angry men chasing him down to kill him, and he rested his forehead on his steering wheel and laughed his ass off. What a night, and what a rush! He would never, ever forget it.

****

Ty and Zane drove home in silence. Zane steered his truck competently through the traffic as Ty sat on the bench seat right up against him, his head resting on Zane’s shoulder, his long legs stretched into the passenger foot well. As they stopped at each light, Ty would lift his chin for Zane’s kiss and they would make out lazily until the light changed to green. One of Zane’s hands rested on the steering wheel, the other wrapped tightly around Ty’s shoulders. Ty sighed with contentment, the hand he had resting on Zane’s thigh stroking him gently. What a night, out on a date with his man and cuddling on the ride home like a pair of high-schoolers.

“You rocked my world, baby,” Ty murmured. “Where in fuck did you learn that Count to 20 thing?” It was mostly an idle question, and Ty was surprised to feel Zane tense slightly, the thigh muscles under Ty’s fingers turning to stone.

Zane hesitated a long time before answering, “Here and there.” His tone held a note of finality to it, but Ty couldn’t help following up on that cryptic statement.

“What does that mean?” he asked testily. “Where would you pick up something like that?”

“It’s in the past and it doesn’t concern you, Ty,” Zane said, his voice hard. Ty started to pull away in anger, and Zane’s arm tightened around his shoulders.

“No, stay. I’m sorry.” he said more gently. “I don’t want to talk about it, Ty.” Now Ty’s imagination was going into overdrive. He’d honestly thought Zane had probably picked it up watching porn. He felt jealousy surge through his body as he realized that wasn’t the case.

Zane read his mind. “If it makes you feel better, Ty, you are the only one I’ve ever done that to.” It did make Ty feel better, marginally, but he couldn’t imagine when the fuck ever Zane would have allowed that to be done to him. Zane had made it clear that he wasn’t going to discuss it, so Ty dropped the subject.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ve decided.”

“Decided what?” Zane said warily, looking at Ty out of the corner of his eye.

“That you get to plan all of our dates from now on.” Ty started laughing at the look on Zane’s face, then laid his cheek back down on Zane’s shoulder, still chuckling. Never a dull moment, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
